yin and yang
by PerfectArt
Summary: prince nuada and oc still trying to get ideas, sorry


Hell boy II the Golden Army

Mindy

I had always been envious of my sister. no matter what I did she always was on top.

I always felt as thought I was an out cast when ever were near each other. She always got the better option, friend, clothe, shoes anything you could think of. Sometimes I would wonder if I was adopted . When I asked mother she showed me my birth certificate. It still surprising to me

even thought my sister and I are twins everyone could tell us apart was the dark one solid and unfeeling. Most people would consider me to be goth, or emo, just be the way I were my cloth or act. My sister on the other hand was bubbly as most people would call it, she work bright colorful clothing and always had a smile on her face. Another reason was our hair color.

Our once blondish brown hair is now a different color (Halloween gone all wrong) her hair is pale white unlike my dyed black hair she was now noticed more often, just because she looked like a frigging amine character. luckily my friends or 'freaks' as we like to call our selves took notice of my new group consists or 3 Goths -mike, Nikki, tony- 2 emos -Ben and Jacob- and 2 gays -Chad and Jamie -both are dating each other- I'm the leader of our gang of freaks. We're out casts, baking the rules -like skateboarding in school and spray painting the popular and jocks lockers.- the freak's never got caught. Any way back to my life...

Cindy is my sister's name I'm Mindy. We use to live in a little town off the cost of san Francisco with our mother. She was a good woman always there for us. (Most of the time I would thing that she liked Cindy better, just by the way she acts when I'm around) my father use to say we act like yin and yang, My sister yang and me yin. Our room was even basted upon the sine. it was split in half by black and white paint. I got the dark side, which came whit a pure white bed and white dresser, Cindy got the complete opposite, the white half, black bed and black dresser. It was my mom's idea. That was supposed to be part of our birthday present the second part of it stunk deadly for me.

We both got pets. Mother gave Cindy an adorable black and white kitten and me two coy fish I was happy with my gift, Crying on the inside but happy. It would some times brake my hart when I would see Cindy playing with that cat and then I would look back at my present and thing 'oh well at least I don't have to feed it'. One day when I was out hanging out with the gang I came back home to find see-more -the cat- eating off the remand of my fish. I was so close to murdering that cat, when my mother came into the room. I told her what happened and she only shook 'no' head, and told me that I should have kept them in a higher spot. 'They were on my desk wasn't that high enough'' I cried. But she only shook her head picked up the cat and left. I was so miserable watching Cindy play with that cat. Every time I even got close see-more he would scratch would scratch me. And it hurt like hell. Almost every day I would dream about what would life be like if that dammed cat and mother weren't in my life,

by now I was sure she liked Cindy better, luckily threes one thing we can both agree on. *color guard (fighting stile) its just twirling sticks, swords guns or knives and using them as weapons we would practice every day with rock and country music(I bet you can guess who picked what song) life got worse once we turned 15. Cindy and I got degrees in colleges and high schools (we were super smart). we came home with another science fair trophy and found our mother dead, our father who got drunk again killed him self after words, we found the body with a note in the next room, luckily the police let us stay in our home as long as we were together should have loved having that woman out of my life but hearing Cindy's cries made me regret it all.

Now we're 21 and out of the house. Cindy got a job with the F.B.I. she got picked to help some guy called 'red' and me, I made a living as the world's greatest bounty hunter. I got paid 10 grand per person or demon. I quit when I was rich enough to just throw money away. I never had a permanent place to live so just kept wandering. every now and then I would run into the 'freaks' but we were mostly to busy with our lives, once in a wile we would go to a concert or clubbing together, it was short but worth it, life was great. until that one day my life chance for ever, And It all started with me falling off a building.


End file.
